


Good Life

by Daretodream66



Series: Chances Are [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve and Jacob "Bucky" Rogers have a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave these guys alone. After writing three parts to the story, they just kept bugging me. So, after a week of getting poked and prodded I decided to let them out to play again.

Bucky stretches, working all the muscles of his body in the luminescent light coming through the window. Mornings are not his favorite, but in recent years, they had become more pleasurable.  Rolling to his side, he sees the other side of the bed empty.  Frowning, he gets up, pulls on the pajama pants from the floor where he left them the night before.  That thought makes him pause and smile softly.

Shuffling out of the bedroom and down the hall, he stops in the door of the kitchen. Music is playing and his husband is dancing around.  He doesn’t see Bucky and Bucky likes it that way.  The song is upbeat and the tiny giggle warms his heart in ways that a few years ago he wouldn’t have believed.  The smell of cinnamon and sugar fills the space and the soft smile from before grows.  There’s a sweeter smell, but he can’t place it.

Leaning against the frame, he doesn’t make a sound, not wanting to disturb the heaven that is happening in the kitchen. Steve swings around causing another tiny giggle.  Catching his husband’s eyes, Bucky finally makes his way into the room.  “You’re supposed to still be asleep.”

Bucky takes the tiny bundle of smiles and giggles from her daddy, leaning up to kiss the man of his dreams. “Woke up and found myself alone.”

Steve goes to the far counter, picking something up and turning. The underlying sweet smell from before makes sense now.  Steve holds roses with gardenias mixed in, up in front of his face, smiling shyly.  “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Bucky’s eyes go wide, having forgotten that it was February 14th.  “I didn’t…”  He’s ashamed that he didn’t know.  When your life is as perfect as his, every day feels like Valentine’s.  “Steve…”

“No, don’t do that. I don’t care if you got me anything or not, I just wanted you to know that I never imagined my life being this good.”  Coming to his husband, Steve hands the flowers over, taking the baby back.  “Waking up to nothing and then finding everything is more than I thought I’d ever have.  If I could I’d marry you every day for the rest of our lives.”  He puts the baby in the highchair. 

Tears well up and Bucky pulls the flowers to his face, smelling the intoxicating scent of roses and gardenias. “You’re my everything, Steven Grant Rogers.”

The timer goes off and Steve retrieves the cinnamon rolls from the oven. “I hope you’re hungry.  Iris and I worked really hard on these.”

Sitting and smiling at his daughter, Bucky doesn’t know how he deserves this, but it’s his. “After breakfast we should go into town.  There’s a festival.”

“After breakfast we can do anything you want. Today is your day.”  Sitting with a plate piled high with gooey decadence; Steve leans over, kissing Bucky again.

“Why is it my day?” He tears a piece off, blowing on it before giving it to Iris.

“Because you’re my Valentine and anything you want today, you get to have.” Steve tears a piece off too, handing it over to the baby, who is now double fisting cinnamon roll.

“Anything?” The low timber of Bucky’s voice gets Steve’s attention.

Clearing his throat, he blushes. “Anything.”

“Why Mr. Rogers, that could get you into all manner of trouble.” Bucky grins, taking a bite and moaning at how good breakfast is.

“Well, Mr. Rogers, if you wait about an hour, someone will go down for a nap and then I’ll be happy to make good on my promise.”

Bucky gets up going to his husband’s chair, and sitting comfortably in Steve’s lap. He leans in, leaving a trail of kisses up Steve’s neck, whispering in his ear.  “I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.  Didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much.”

There’s a squeal from the highchair. They both laugh, looking at Iris, who’s grinning a big toothless grin.  “She looks so much like you.”

“The next one will look like you.” Bucky imagines a little Stevie running around the house.

“Next one?” Steve smirks.

“Damn right, next one. We’re having another one and you’re going to donate this time.”  Steve chuckles.

“I can live with that.” He picks up his cinnamon roll, feeding a bite to Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is not quite four in this. I have multiple chapters of fluff that I add to here and there.

“Papa, when is the baby going to get here?” Iris sits, coloring with Bucky.  Looking up at Olivia, he shrugs and she grins.

“This is all you, big brother. I’m just the cool aunt that brings fun stuff to mess up the house with.”  Sliding down off the sofa, Oli sits behind her niece, kissing the top of her head.

“Well, if everything goes the way it’s supposed to, in about 9 months.” Iris nods like she completely understands.

The front door opens and Steve comes in carrying groceries. Iris jumps up, squealing.  “DADDY!”

Putting the bags down, he scoops her up, twirling her around. “How is my baby girl?”

Bucky gets up, kissing his husband and picking up the bags. “You didn’t forget the oranges did you?  She’ll let you hear about it if you did.”

Iris gives her daddy a serious look. “You didn’t forget them did you?”

Steve boops her nose, kissing her forehead and sitting her down. “Why don’t you go see.”  She skips off to the kitchen with Becca on her heels.

Olivia gets up, hugging her brother-in-law. “How are you?”

Steve beams at her. “I’m incredible.  How’s everything in the city?  How’s Thor?”

“They’re on a mission right now, but he’s fantastic and everything in the city is just where you left it.”

Steve chuckles and they join Bucky and Iris in the kitchen. “What’s for dinner, papa?”

Bucky pulls chicken out of the bag and instead of putting it in the fridge, he sits it on the counter. “Well, if Daddy got everything he was supposed to get, we’re having tacos.  If he didn’t, we’re eating Daddy for dinner.”

That throws Iris into a fit of giggles. “Papa, you’re silly.”

Bucky finds everything for tacos and goes to Steve, slipping his arms around the taller man. “You got everything I needed, so it looks like eating you isn’t going to happen.”

Steve wiggles his eyebrows. “You sure about that?”

Bucky blushes, snuggling into Steve’s chest. “Maybe for dessert.”

Iris is putting the oranges into the bowl on the bar, with Olivia’s help, and missed the quiet conversation between her parents. They turn to watch and Olivia is giving them a disgruntled look.  “Isn’t that kind of thing supposed to stop happening after you have kids?”

Both men bark out laughter. “I don’t know who told you that, sis, but that’s never off the table in this house.”

Two nights later, Olivia has taken Iris into town to see a movie and have dinner. She wants as much quality time with her niece as possible.  Steve has gone to Clint’s to fix one of the fences while he’s away on the mission.  Laura promised him a pecan pie if he helped her out.  Neither Steve nor Bucky can resist Laura’s pecan pie.

All of this gave Bucky time to get set up. Dinner was almost done, the table was set, candles were lit and music was playing softly in the background.  He goes to shower and put on something comfortable and waits. 

Steve comes in not long after Bucky has himself and everything ready. Stopping in his tracks, Steve looks at the house and his husband.  “What’s all this?”

Bucky grins, coming to Steve carrying lilies. “This is me, having a date with my husband.”  Kissing Steve lightly.  “As soon as he goes and showers.  You smell like dogs and goats.”

“You are so romantic.” Bucky laughs, shooing Steve to the bathroom.  When he comes out, the lilies are in a vase in the center of the table and Bucky is putting the filled plates on the table.   “What’s this all about, Buck?”

Pulling Steve’s chair out, the super soldier sits. “This is about me loving you and wanting to do something nice for you.”

Steve pulls Bucky into his lap. “I love you too and thank you.”  About halfway through dinner, Steve notices Bucky’s leg has been bouncing under the table.  Putting his fork down, he takes Bucky’s hand.  “Okay, spill.  You’ve been quiet and nervous.”

Bucky looks up. “I had this whole thing planned out.  Dinner, dancing, maybe something else, then the news.”

Steve’s eyes go wide. “Did we hear from her?”

Bucky can’t stop the grin that takes over his face. Nodding vigorously, he starts laughing. “She’s seven weeks along.”

Jumping up, they embrace tightly. “We’re going to have another baby?”

Bucky leans back, caressing Steve’s cheek. “We’re going to have another baby.”  Tugging Steve to him, Bucky kisses him deeply.  Foreheads resting together after, Bucky basks in the feeling of Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby #2

Sebastian Joseph Rogers comes screaming into the world with a shock of blond, wispy hair and the lungs of a super soldier. Doctor Cho does a few tests and finds that he does, in fact, have the serum, passed on by Steve.  It was one of the reasons that they chose to do this under the supervision of Dr. Cho and Bruce.  If there was a chance that the serum could be passed from father to child, they needed to keep that information low key.  After the insemination all genetic material was destroyed, overseen by Bruce.

Bucky looks at their son the same way he’d looked at Iris, like he’s the most perfect baby ever born. Steve holds Iris as they watch Bucky pick up their son for the first time, tears in both of their eyes.  It never occurred to Steve, when he and Bucky got married, that they would be parents, but it eventually just seemed to be the natural course of their relationship.

Bucky turns to look at Steve and Iris. “My god, he’s beautiful.  Just like his daddy.”  Coming over, he holds him so Iris can see her brother.  “What do you think, lovebug?”

Iris leans over, kissing the baby’s head. “He’s the best baby ever.”

Bucky looks up at Steve. “You wanna hold him?”  Steve can’t speak, he’s so overwhelmed, so he just nods.

Holding his son, Steve looks up at Bucky, tears on his face. “We did it.”  Iris, who is now in Bucky’s arms looks confused.

“Daddy, why are you crying?” Bucky kisses her cheek.

Steve sniffles. “Because I never thought I would have a perfect life.”

Steve watches Bucky and can see how close he is to losing it. Looking back down at this beautiful boy in his arms and then back at Bucky and Iris, he’s again overwhelmed by how much love one person can carry.  Bucky sees the soft, amazed look.  “You okay, Stevie?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

Bucky steps over, kissing the baby’s head, then kissing Steve and hoping the blond man understands what he’s trying to say. They lock eyes after the kiss.  “You have given me this incredible life.”  Steve blushes, but nods his understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's first birthday. Oh, and some Thor fun.

There’s nothing quite like watching a man, a very big man, a man that is 6 feet 5+ inches tall, walking around wearing a feather boa and a tiara. Steve sniggers behind his coffee cup, watching Thor and Iris have a very animated conversation about the many uses for the color purple and unicorns. 

“But Princess Iris, would it not be better to paint the unicorn purple and his horn gold?” Thor has had to start thinking about the words that he uses because Iris didn’t always understand him.  It had frustrated the god and he’d talked at length with Olivia about it.  She just smiled at him and told him to think about the limited vocabulary of a Midgardian child.

“I was going to Uncle Thor, but unicorns are white because they’re…” She looks up at Steve.  “Daddy, what’s that word that means good, but not good?”

“You mean innocent, Princess?” He’s still trying to get passed the tiara and feathers that Thor is wearing like armor.

She nods furiously. “Yes, that!”

Bucky comes into the room, carrying Sebastian, and bursts with laughter. “Oh god, Stevie, why aren’t you taking a picture of this?”

Sebastian wiggles to get down. Placing his feet firmly on the floor, Bucky hovers to make sure he doesn’t fall.  The baby hasn’t been walking very long and falls quite a bit.  They watch him toddle over to Thor, who scoops him up.  “Well, Prince Sebastian, what are you receiving for your birthday?”

Sebastian babbles something incoherent and Thor beams at him. “Ah, do your fathers know this is what you requested?”

Again Sebastian babbles. “Well then, if they do not give you what you ask, I will make sure you have it.”  Then he blows a kiss on Sebastian’s tummy.

Both of the kids are enamored of Thor and he seems just as delighted with their presence in his life. He and Olivia have been a couple for a few years now and it does appear to be a permanent situation.  Bucky pulls his phone out of his pocket and clicks several pictures of Thor with the kids.  “I don’t know what he just asked for, but if it’s a hammer, he’s not getting it.”  Steve continues to laugh behind his coffee cup.

The following day, the whole group shows up for Sebastian’s first birthday. Melinda and Marcus bring food from the restaurant and the cake, Olivia brings more gifts than any child could ever want and some are for Iris, and Tony, the jackass, brings a small replica of Steve’s shield.  “For god sakes Tony, why?”

Tony just laughs, slaps Steve on the back and absolutely beams at his friend. “Because Steven, you supplied us with a spare, so we have to outfit him.”

Steve would panic, but sees the glint in Tony’s eyes, so he knows that he’s kidding. “Bucky!  Baby, they’re trying to recruit our son to the Avengers!”

Bucky comes out of the house, followed by Iris and Becca. “Anthony Stark, you will not get your Avenging hands on my son!”

Tony just laughs and goes to catch Sebastian, who is trying to catch Natasha and Laura. Clint is filming everything on his phone.  Bruce is laughing at Nat because she’s doing everything she can to actually get caught by the one year old.  When he finally grabs her, she bends down to sweep him up into her arms.  “One look at this face and the bad guys would give up.  He’s just so adorable.”  She hands him off to Tony, who blows a kiss onto the baby’s cheek.

Thor picks Iris up and flies her around the yard while she squeals. Steve goes to Bucky, cupping his face, staring at him lovingly, and kisses him.  “What was that for?”

Steve just smiles. “That was because I love you and can’t imagine anything better than this.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is 3 and Jacob is visiting his parents in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on three really long fics and I needed a break. So, I decided to revisit some old friends. Let's go visit Steve, Jacob, and the kids.

“Jacob sweetheart, where are Sebby's shoes?" Melinda comes into the bedroom carrying the baby.

"I thought they were at the bottom of the stairs." Bucky goes over tickling the bottoms of his son's feet causing the baby to giggle.

The two adults hear giggling from the closet. When Bucky opens the closet he finds his daughter with her brother’s shoes on her hands. She sprints from the closet heading for the door, but is caught and spun around by her papa. "Where do you think you're going?"

She doesn't answer and keeps giggling. He hands the shoes off to his mother and she wrestles them onto the baby's feet. "This child is very strong. What does Bruce say about that?" Melinda stands her grandson on the floor.

"That it's completely normal for an enhanced human." He knows that his parents are concerned about the three year old, but he and Steve have been working with him about not using all of his strength. Sebastian had accidentally taken down part of a fence when he ran into it at the farm chasing one of the goats. He came out of it with a single scratch which had healed within a thirty minute period.

Iris grins at her grandma. "Nana, Sebby is special because he's like daddy." Melinda looks concerned. Iris flings her hair over her shoulder. "And I'm special because I'm pretty like papa."

That's sends the adults into a fit of giggles. "You need to stop listening to your daddy."

"Why? He says that people will underestimate me and I can kick their..."

Bucky puts his hand over her mouth to stop the next word. "Seriously, stop listening to your daddy."

 

The kids are in bed when Bucky Skypes Steve that evening. He's tired, but in a good way. Steve smiles softly at him through the screen. "Hey baby, how was the zoo?" Bucky doesn't know why, but tears gather in his eyes. "Bucky, what's wrong?"

He waves him off; gathering his thoughts. "It's nothing bad, Stevie. It was a good day. A really good day. The kids had a blast with mom and Oli and Thor were hilarious. She was really tired today, you know waddling and the heat. Thor picked her up and carried her most of the day." He sighs. "Just made me miss you. A lot."

Steve smiles. "I'm having the same problem and Becca is depressed without the kids." He turns the tablet so Bucky can see her on the kitchen floor, giving sad puppy eyes. "She wants to know when you're coming back."

Bucky smirks. "Oh, she wants to know."

"Yeah Buck, it's all about the dog." Bucky’s laughter is infectious. "I'm glad you're having fun, it's just really quiet around here."

"We'll be home day after tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, just hard to sleep without you." He reaches out and touches the screen. Bucky mirrors the movement. "You'd think we'd be tired of each other by now."

Steve laughs. "That's not going to happen. Not ever."

"Sweet talker." Bucky leans back in the chair. "Steve mom asked about Sebby's strength today and I could tell she was worried."

Steve lowers his head. He doesn't talk about the guilt he feels for saddling his son with the serum. They should have had Bucky donate for the second child. "I'm sorry Bucky. If I'd known how high the chances were, I wouldn't have donated. I would have let you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Steve, I didn't mean anything by that and working with him to control it is working." Bucky sees the frustration in his husband. "Love, I wouldn't change anything about our kids. They're perfect the way they are. You have to see that."

Steve nods but keeps his face down. "Yeah, I do see that. Buck, I couldn't love them more if I tried."

"And me?" Bucky's fishing and doesn't even try to hide it.

"Well you...You're the love of two lifetimes. Everything I ever wanted or needed. You Jacob Rogers are my life."

Bucky beams at him. "You are getting so lucky when I get home."

Steve bubbles with laughter. His life is perfect and his husband is perfect and his kids are perfect. He's the luckiest asshole on the planet.


End file.
